"Evaluation of Small Synthetic Peptides as Chemottractants for Leucocytes and their Application to Periodontal Disease" is a study which will rpovide for the synthesis of 20 or more formylmethionyl peptides or related compounds per year. The synthetic procedure will involve well-developed methods with few side reactions. The purification of the compounds should be accomplished with simple recrystallization and ion-exchange methods. The compounds then should be thested for chemotactic activity, effects fo increasing molecular size, presence or absence of N-acylation, esterification or amidation of carboxyl groups.